


Big Boom Day

by Rainbowraptor



Series: ZaDr Week Summer 2020 [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowraptor/pseuds/Rainbowraptor
Summary: Fireworks are terrible and not in a good way.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZaDr Week Summer 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Big Boom Day

The first time, even though Zim had been warned, the loud bangs, followed by flashes of brilliant color and a weird sort of noise not unlike a roar of rain on tin, rattled Zim through his bones and caused his PAK to wail in panic. There were the screaming ones and the ones that wailed all the way, up, up, into the sky. Ones that were like a shower of meteors only in reverse, ones that exploded into blooming fire flowers or jellyfish. Ones of so many more different weird shapes and of numerous colors. All were bright, blinding, and loud. 

Zim couldn’t understand the patterns of the launching. The popping, deep booming would stop, a faint trail of smoke in the bomb’s wake. Zim took a breath. He was fine, it was over. Annoying, jarring, but over. But then, there would be a sudden sharp, high pitched keen and the entire living room was alight yet again and Zim was submitted to another barrage of this meaningless and wasteful display.

Gir enjoyed everything, the simple robot he was, crying out in ecstatic glee, even daring to stand so close to the window, watching. 

Zim thought he would be fine, perfectly fine. Why would a bunch of bombs, explosions, bright flashes, primitive weapons being used for a celebration no less, cause worry? Zim had actually looked forward to the waton display. Of all the horrid, wretched, grotesque holidays celebrated by the humans, Big Boom day had to be the least disgusting one.

And hadn't he blown up the city, caused bigger and badder explosions himself, not only here on Urth, but also during his time as a Irken soldier trainee many, many times?

So why, why was he, a proud Irken Invader, forged in the fires of destruction, chaos, and death itself, tackling his SIR robot AWAY from the beautiful fireworks display?

"Minimoose! To the lab!" Zim shouted, sweat beading on his forehead. His legs weren't listening, every bit of grey tissue that made up his physical brain was pounding in distress, only made worse by each BOOM. His PAK, his strong Irken PAK, was shrieking but not as loud as the squeals of the monsters outside, and Zim was sure he was crying but that was impossible, Irkens didn't cry, but his lower lip was quivering, and his attentae were curling like his body, oh, how his body just wanted to curl up on itself. If only the bombs outside would _stay_ stopped or _keep_ going so Zim could just, just _tune_ them out, feel some relief, yet, again and again, intermittent periods of peace, ah, yes, OK, the attack is over, but then _another_ one would go off, louder and followed with so many more of it's demonic fellows and, and, and-

Gir's little arms, metallic and strong, tightened around Zim. Zim looked down at his SIR robot. Gir smiled back at him, eyes closed, tongue stuck out.

Zim found that the world was loud still, vomit inducing, and flashing, strobing bright, but manageable. Zim was Zim again. Always and forever. He stood, shivering, a bit dizzy. He held Gir close to him and stalked his way to the safety of his underground base, Minimoose following.

The second year, Zim thought, deeply thought, and schemed. He cancelled Big Boom day. Accidentally. Or by design. Obviously by design. Zim, while resting and plotting inside what human's called the "thinker's throne" realized, among other things, that the reason for Zim's...bad reaction to Big Boom day wasn't because of him being DEFECTIVE or from fear, anxiety, or some other HUMAN emotion, but because chaos, loud booms of destruction were bad when they _weren't_ caused by Zim. 

So he simply transported the Urth in the path of the Tallest, opening up a Florpus. Really, he just didn't want to be out-boomed by humans. Or be mistakenly left out by the Tallest. Or, worse above all, out-ignored by the Dib.

Gir built him a massive, flashy, throne to serve as a final TALL dirt in the eye of humankind and the Dib. Then, there, at the end of everything, when the sheer fabric of reality itself was rending and breaking, when Zim was the catalyst for it all? This was as it should be, _his_ Big Boom day. And it was so much _better_ than anything anyone else could ever even come close to achieving. He felt such a rush of glee and being seen. So, the Tallest and the human world and the universe and the Dib didn't want to enjoy Zim's display? They wanted to just submit him to all manner of torment and make him feel small? Well, Zim would show them. He was Zim, he was the best, he was, he was…

Well...he did get Dib’s puppy clown figurine. Now, everytime that human worm monkey looked at his family photos on that shelf while he watched television with his _father unit_ , and that _traitorous_ clone, and that _spookysister_ of his, he’d see the missing figurine and think of Zim. Dib would feel a piece missing inside him just like Zim-

No.

Perfect Irkens weren’t capable of missing anything. Zim was perfect. He wasn’t DEFECTIVE.

The third year, after regrowing back his head after Gir's puppy missile, Zim spent most of his time underground. He couldn’t leave his base. What if he finally got through to the Massive? Instead he chose to become _homeschooled._ It wasn’t ideal, not ‘average human child behavior’, but he couldn’t afford to leave. In place of suffering in eighth grade, he watched human television, torrented loads and loads of information, and hacked into the library for research. He tried, over and over again to contact his Tallest in between studies and experiments. 

No response. Not even a disconnect signal. 

Zim also kept an occasional eye on the front door camera but Dib only visited a handful of times. 

Once in the beginning of Zim’s withdrawal from Urthlife. “If you're up to something, I’ll find out Zim! I always do!” The human had protested. Zim had activated the gnomes and chased him away.

The second time around Halloween. Dib had ambled up, looking slightly taller and more hideous than before. His voice had started to change a little. Clearly, Dib was going through what Zim knew as ‘the growing of the pubes’. He was thankful Irkens didn’t deal with this sort of thing. “Come on Zim. At least let me put another camera in your base. So like, I know you aren’t making flesh eating plants or something? Or, you know, are still alive?” 

Zim didn’t even bother to activate the gnomes. Dib just walked away, a weird mess of long limbs and sharp angles. 

The last came around X-Mas. Dib, wearing a winter version of his black coat and fluffy snow boots, came trodding up the walkway, thin face set in determination as always. He pounded glove clad fists on the door. “Zim! I know you're in there!!!” He screamed. “I know you’re real!!! Come out! I’m, I’m, hell, I don’t know why I care but, “ Dib kicked a patch of snow off the stoop and stood a bit away. He stared directly into the camera, amber eyes burning. 

Zim saw stubble on the pathetic young human’s face and little red spots in a few places. Acne. Zim recalled, pimples. Normal human ones though, no risk of being hypnotized. 

“This isn’t fair!” Dib shouted and then stomped away.

Zim felt happy at causing so much distress. 

Occasionally, Dib would wander by and stare at Zim’s home but didn’t approach. 

Eventually, Dib stopped coming at all. 

And Zim hated this. But he couldn’t still leave.

So, Zim survived the third year, holed up in his base, working the best he could. He did long for rampaging and destruction. Zim had to make do with gaming and keeping fit as possible. No sense in moping around. Not again. When the human television started showing ads for fireworks and the groceries Gir brought were decorated with red, white, and blue, Zim knew it was time. He retreated to his very deepest lab, monitored the Irken feeds and made it through. Despite the whole base shaking, thunderous noises unsettling his core, he wasn't afraid at all. Those pops, crackles, and explosions were the result of a simpleton spiecies thinking it was so much more than it was. Zim wasn't hiding, he _wasn't_. Zim was waiting. Learning. Bonus: Making Dib suffer. 

A big help in this was Mothman420, a human Zim met online. Zim found this Mothman420 to be a, well, Irkens were unable to make friends, but Zim figured he'd destroy Mothman420 second to last (that space was saved for the Dib). Mothman420 agreed with Zim on a lot of things, like, how stupid it was that Gir ate all the time but wasn’t able to digest anything so the robot ended up vomiting all over the floor, or how spaceships were very cool, and how parental figures could be the worst when they didn’t pay enough attention to their charges, or how beans were digusting, or how fireworks were just loud pretty annoyances. On the whole, Mothman420 seemed a ton more intelligent than any human Zim had ever known, except for Dib of course, and when he wasn’t going on and on about weird conspiracy theories regarding bananas or aliens, he was less loathsome than most.

For one, Mothman420 seemed legitimately interested in Zim and wasn't always trying to capture and/or expose Zim.

He was also the one who recommended noise cancelling headphones for the Big Boom day. Mothman420 had personally sent him some actually.

Zim didn't even have to beg. Not that he would have. Mothman420 was a human and not his Tallest. After some modifications, the headphones worked. Really, despite being created by such an interior species, they were truly wonders of science.

Zim wore them as he monitored the Irken feed (still dead, useless, and blank) and conversed to Mothman420. It was late, 12am by his Urth clock, but he could still see the flashes of light going off in Gir's mini TV.

BESTHUMANEVAR: annoying such a waste of weaponry shocking they have any left after that amazing ehhhh weird thing that happened 

Mothman420: Yeah, it sucks. Headphones working?

BESTHUMANEVAR: yes, suprisingly not terrible, thank u

Mothman420: ;) No problem

BESTHUMANEVAR: wat does that mean

Mothman420: What’re you talking about?

BESTHUMANEVAR: ehhh, ;) that? keep seeing it and others don’t understand that one

Mothman420: I’m giving you a smile and a wink, lol.

BESTHUMANEVAR: why? and lol explain

Mothman420: Dude, really? It’s friendly, 'laugh out loud'

BESTHUMANEVAR: why not just type hahahhahahahahaha more satisfying and friends are useless

Mothman420: Riggggghhhhttt, but they do gift some good headphones

BESTHUMANEVAR: yes

Mothman420: Good, so you agree. We are friends ;) deal 

BESTHUMANEVAR: sure whatever

Zim decided that he was ready to go back to school and resume his mission. He’d finished crafting a little armband capable of receiving any Irken message whenever they came and becoming an expert on everything horrible and human.

\---

The fourth year, Zim shocks the entire 9th grade when he enters the classroom, disguised of course as just another smelly, fourteen year old human smeet. He walks in, dressed in new clothing. 

Homeschooling has taught him a few more things than emoji use. With his lack of new height and face sores, Zim had to try harder to be normal so he does. The most popular style that isn't completely revolting is what Mothman420 called 'emo' so Zim follows that. The jeans and shirts are enough like his uniform ones, tight but not restrictively so (like the headphones he modifies them) and Zim actually enjoys wearing them. As much as an Irken can like anything other than killing and snacks. He's bought a ton more outfits. Highschool is a dangerous place for those that don't keep up.

Zim hates highschool. He loathes it. First, he despises the new teacher, his homeroom teacher, she is loud, blond, wears lots of makeup. Ms. Sours doesn't match her namesake. It's upsetting. The human smeets are all going through the oubes so they are even more stinky and gross than ever before. Classes are confusing, having to shift to so many different places for different classes. It's more alarming than elementary. The lockers, the hall ways, the sheer amount of stinking foul humans is just too much.

And he can't even find Dib.

Zim and Dib aren't in the same homeroom. It isn't until lunchtime that Zim even sees the big headed freak. Dib sits with no one, as usual, poking at the slop on his tray. He looks like he did a year ago only somehow, annoyingly, taller, with a few more piercings stuck in his ears and one in his nose. Gross. But Zim finds he doesn't care that much.

It's Dib and Dib is familiar enough.

"DIB-BEAST!" Zim shouts and launches himself at Dib. 

Dib freezes, then looks up. His eyes are wide right before and after Zim tackles him to the laminated floor. "Ow, fuck Zim, seriously? Get off!" He protests.

Zim hears a laugh, several actually. Whistles, hoots, clapping. Even one saying "Lovers reunited at last!" More laughter.

Zim doesn't care, he sits on Dib, looming over him, staring down at the human. "Zim is so happy to see you Dib-smell. This place is horrid!!!"

Dib, instead of punching Zim in the face or even frowning, lets out a dry laugh. "Yeah, preaching to the fucking choir." Dib says. "Now can you get off me please? Or do I need to throw beans on you?"

Zim scowls "Do not." He warns but stands, clears his throat, then let's out a cackle. "PREPARE! ZIM HAS RETURNED FROM EH, THE BAD BOUGHT OF THE FLU TO CONTINUE THE MISSION TO ANHILLATE YOU AND YOUR-"

"Shut up!" Shouts a voice and someone, not Dib, Zim is looking at Dib the entire time so he knows, throws something and hits Zim in the back of the head. It explodes, smelling of oranges and carbonated water and sends burning, burning liquid all over Zim's back.

He screams and falls back to the floor to struggles in a puddle of orange flavored poop.

"Hey, what the hell Zita!?" Zim hears Dib yell. 

There is laughing, so much laughing and Zim wants nothing more than to release his PAK legs and mangle everyone in the entire-

Wait.

TheDib, he wasn't laughing, why wasn't he laughing?

"Enough!" Shouts a voice, a teacher, has to be a teacher. The human monsters go back to shoving their faces and talking about who they want to smash lips with or some other horrible human thing.

Zim opens his burning eyes, something is wrong. He looks to his wrist and sees the wristband shooting out sparks. He also sees Dib, standing over him. The human pulls Zim up and starts dabbing the soda off with paper towels. 

Zim recoils at the touch with a hiss. "Zim doesn't need your help!" He needs to get back home, to the base. The Tallest, he can't miss their call, he can't. No, Irkens don't cry. Yes, today has been hell but Irkens don't-

Dib shrugs. "Yeah, I know, but do you want it?" He asks. And then, smiles. And winks. "We are friends after all."

Zim stares. 

Then stares some more. He should be angry. Enraged. But he's not. Zim is...he can't explain what he is. There isn't a word for it for Irkens he's sure.

"And look, I know it's still a while away but ..how about you spend Big Boom day at my place?" Dib asks, he looks kind of unsure, careful, as if he doesn't want to unsettle Zim. "I got a whole set-up there to ride it out. We can talk, make fun of everyone?"

He stops, glances at Zim's wrist. "I can help you fix that tonight if you want. You know, whatever…" Dib is blushing.

Zim blinked. "Mothman420? But, but, you…"

Dib grins a mad and spooch turning grin and it seems as if the pubes has hit Zim too because he feels as if fireworks are _inside_ his head, his PAK, all crazy, beautiful, and annoying. But in a _good_ way.

"Can...can Zim sit with you?" Zim asks then quickly adds, "not because Zim likes you or is thankful but because…" He searches for the words. Zim feels as if reality was being torn apart, as if he were sitting on top of a throne. 

Dib nods. "Yeah, yeah. It's cool." He says. "I would love that actually."

So Zim sits with theDib while the human eats mashed potatoes, fried chicken, but not the beans, Dib hates beans ( Zim knew that Mothman-er, Dib's father unit, aka, Professor Membrane used to serve them JUST beans so now he couldn't eat them), and talks.

The fourth year, Zim spends Halloween with Dib. He spends Thanksgiving with Dib's family. On X-Mas, they exchange gifts. 

And, finally, on Big Boom day, Zim enjoys being wrapped up in Dib's arms, watching a bad movie while wearing noise cancelling headphones and eating candy with Gir and Minimoose. Perfect Irkens aren't not missing anything. But Zim feels as if something has been added. 

His PAK whirs in celebration.


End file.
